dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 25
Other Characters: * Michael * USMC patrol boat Captain ** his crew Villains: * The Brain ** his many henchmen Locations * Atlantic Ocean ** uncharted island group *** The Brain's secret submarine base Vehicles: * U.S. Marine patrol boat * stolen rowboat | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Occult: "The Shrinking Doom" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Vin Ellsworth Villains: * unnamed scientist | Writer3_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler3_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker3_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle3 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 7" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle4 = Magic Crystal of History: "Apostle of the First Crusade" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Events: * | Writer4_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler4_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker4_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 24" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle9 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 25" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Jean Le Grand Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils * Ben Ali, informant * slave girl | Writer9_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle10 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 12" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Jeff Roberts * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer10_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler10_1 = Sven Elven | Inker10_1 = Sven Elven | Writer11_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle11 = Mark Marson | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle12 = Bradley Boys: "The County Fair, Part 2" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer12_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler12_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker12_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle13 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 14" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer13_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler13_1 = Sven Elven | Inker13_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * * * Locations: * , the | StoryTitle15 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 21" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty | Writer15_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler15_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker15_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle23 = Pep Morgan: "The Cross Country Race, Part 2" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * | Writer23_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler23_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker23_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle24 = Brad Hardy | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * | Writer24_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler24_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker24_1 = Tom Hickey | Writer25_1 = Will Ely | Penciler25_1 = Will Ely | Inker25_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle25 = Johnnie Law: "The Dope Peddlers, Part 1" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Johnnie Law | Writer27_1 = Will Ely | Penciler27_1 = Will Ely | Inker27_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle27 = Jack Woods: "The Bank Robbers, Part 2" | Synopsis27 = | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * | Writer28_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler28_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker28_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle28 = Radio Squad: "Dropped Box" | Synopsis28 = Sandy and his partner notice a truck acting suspiciously, and chase it, and drive it off the road next to a steep bank. The driver is moving a shipment of illegal liquor and is arrested. | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Larry, Sandy's partner Villains: * Smuggling Truck Driver Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 * freight truck | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 3, No. 1". * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Creig Flessel ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Marty McCann, by Ed Cronin ** Sam the Porter, by Russell Cole ** Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Brain, Part 6 online. }}